1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas turbine engine, and more specifically to a seal between a rotor and a stator in the gas turbine engine.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In a gas turbine engine, such as a large frame heavy-duty industrial gas turbine (IGT) engine, a hot gas stream generated in a combustor is passed through a turbine to produce mechanical work. The turbine includes one or more rows or stages of stator vanes and rotor blades that react with the hot gas stream in a progressively decreasing temperature. The efficiency of the turbine—and therefore the engine—can be increased by passing a higher temperature gas stream into the turbine. However, the turbine inlet temperature is limited to the material properties of the turbine, especially the first stage vanes and blades, and an amount of cooling capability for these first stage airfoils.
One prior art seal used in a gas turbine engine is where the rotor disk includes a labyrinth seal having a number of knife edges that rotates near to a surface on the stationary casing to form a rotary seal. The knife edge seal limits the leakage of flow but does not totally block the leakage. Brush seals are also used to reduce leakage. However, brush seals make contact with the rotating part and therefore cause wear of the brush bristles. Also, brush seals do not make good seals at high rotational speeds. One major problem with this type of rotary seal used in a gas turbine engine is that the gap formed between the rotary seal can vary depending upon the engine temperatures. During engine transients, the knife edges can actually rub against the stationary seal interface and thus cause heating or damaged to the knife edges. Some complex arrangement of parts have been proposed in the prior art to limit the seal gap in these types of rotary seals in gas turbine engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,473 issued to Aho, J R. on Nov. 29, 2011 and entitled FLOATING AIR SEAL FOR A TURBINE discloses an air riding seal with an annular piston that rides on a surface of a rotor disk in a gas turbine engine, the entire contents being incorporated herein by reference. A cushion of air is formed between the annular piston and the rotor surface. This seal provides for a great seal between the rotor and the stator of the turbine as long as the rotor surface remains true and perpendicular to the rotor axis. When the rotor disk starts to cone (when the disk surface bends away from the annular piston), the seal surface for the annular piston does not seat against the rotor surface.